


For Peace

by greenblanketbythefire



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, For the treaty, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Blood, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenblanketbythefire/pseuds/greenblanketbythefire
Summary: Within the throne room, in the midst of battle, King Raminas has been assassinated. For a moment it seems as though no one will be signing the treaty. That is, so they thought until his daughter is found.
Relationships: Vayne Carudas Solidor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	For Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This has potential to go on to be longer than a oneshot but I have so many other works I’m working on that any second chapter will be coming very late. I’m still posting Vayne content, though!

“So much for…  _ peaceful _ negotiations.”

I heard footsteps walking out to the throne. My hand was held over my mouth to silence my shallow breaths. The other clutched a scroll of paper. My whole body was shaking with fear, adrenaline abundant but instinct telling me to  _ stay still. _

Tears stung my eyes as the soldiers from Archadia spoke. My throat ached as I held back frightened sobs. Father had been murdered right in front of me and by his own  _ captain _ . We’d never expected  _ that. _ Our own people rising up against us… And at the  _ worst  _ of times.

“You have  _ lost,” _ said a voice in an elegant Archadian accent.

_ We lost. But the treaty-! _

_ I’m of royal blood. I can still sign it. _

_ You don’t have a pen. They’ll kill you as soon as you come out to find one. _

I glanced out from behind my pillar. I was in the far corner of the throne room. A large, rounded vase hid me from view. I could see the door was still open from the boy that had come running in. If I could wait until they were gone…

The body of a fallen soldier lay nearby. My stomach flipped as a horrible idea rushed into my head. How ironic it would be, I thought. I peered around the other side of the pillar. Vayne Solidor and Captain Basch stood there, still discussing something. The blood roaring in my ears from fear and my own thoughts racing through my head silenced most of their conversation. I could do it. If Vayne would just turn his back…

And he did. I lowered myself to the ground and carefully unrolled the scroll in my hand. I knew the words written in it. If I signed, my fate would be sealed as well. ...But Dalmasca came first. I continued with my plan, my eyes continuing to glance at them, hoping, praying they wouldn’t see me. My arm reached for the soldier, his wound bared to me.

_ This is what Father would want, yes? ...Yes? _

I did not know, so my thoughts held no answer.

“What of the princesses?” Captain Basch asked. “Lady Ashe is too young to bear the title of rule, and Lady _______ ran off with the scroll.”

My breath hitched and my movements halted.

“If she escaped,” Vayne thought aloud. “it matters not. The whole palace is running rampant with our soldiers. They’ll find her soon enough.”

“Would you have me search for her?”

_ I just need to send this to the Marquis and then- _

“Search here first,” Vayne said. “I’ve heard the king’s eldest daughter is known for her resourcefulness. She would attempt to hide somewhere among us.”

My hand dropped to my side. They would find me. There was no way I’d make it to the door without attracting their attention.

Clunking footsteps neared my corner. My breath grew quicker. My heart flipped and lurched nervously. If they saw the signed treaty, would they kill me? Or would that be violating its content? With what I would become, would war continue with my death?

_ Surely Vayne wouldn’t use such a barbaric tactic. _

My hand reached out again as the footsteps rounded the pillar. When the Captain saw me, I swung out with the fallen soldier’s sword. He blocked it easily. The treaty was in my other hand, so my movements were limited. I couldn’t let it be damaged. That was more important than my life.

I lunged again. He stepped back and parried. My feet stumbled at his strength. His familiar face caused me to falter.

_ “Why?” _ I hissed as he swung at me. I blocked and held it. “We  _ trust you…!” _

I didn’t notice the few tears slipping from my eyes.

“You do not know to whom you speak,” Captain Basch said. He didn’t sound like the Captain I knew. His voice was accented, like Vayne’s. I paused and he took that opportunity. He twisted his hand and my sword fell out of mine.

“What…?” I whispered, confused. “You’re… Archadian-?”

“-I am not Captain  _ Basch.” _

He grabbed my arm and harshly pulled me into his ally’s view. I was practically dragged to where Vayne stood by the body of my father. I cracked at the sight of it, a choked sob wrenched from my throat. Whoever ‘Basch’ really was, he shoved me close to Vayne, who stepped forward with interest.

“It would seem you were right,” ‘Basch’ said.

“Hmm…” Vayne stepped closer but I couldn’t move back. “And tell me, Judge Gabranth-”

I gasped and tried to get another look at ‘Basch’. He wouldn’t let me. Vayne caught my chin in his hand.

“-how you managed to  _ miss _ someone hiding behind a  _ pot?” _

“You said yourself she’s known for resourcefulness.”

Vayne gave him a disdainful look before looking back at me. I was still shaking, even more than before. I was utterly terrified, but I tried to look resilient. I knew Vayne was ruthless and cunning. What would he do to me?

“Tell me, Princess ______,” he began. “How does it feel to know you were  _ so close _ to having peace between our two nations?”

The words Father always spoke to me echoed in my brain.

_ Stay resilient. _

“Who’s to say there won’t be?” Try as I might, my voice still wavered with fear.

Vayne took the treaty from my hand. “Your father was unable to sign this, was he not?”

I gritted my teeth. “Take a look yourself.”

His eyes narrowed and he unrolled it without breaking contact with mine. Then he glanced down and drew in a long, critical breath.

“How ironic,” he muttered, rolling it back up. His eyes met mine again. “You do realize you are condemning yourself…?”

“Dalmasca is more important,” I said strongly. “She is worth being married to a  _ tyrant.” _


End file.
